Along with the development of the image processing technology, various image detections, such as people detection, objection detection, motion detection and car detection, are invented. Those image detections are widely used for several applications, such as environmental monitoring, driving recording, or web video chatting.
However, in some of the applications, if only one kind of image detections is performed for the whole frame of the image data, it does not adequately meet the variety of needs. Thus, this issue causes a major bottleneck of the development of the image processing technology.